The present disclosure relates to methods and devices that permit stabilization of the bony elements of the skeleton. The methods and devices permit adjustment and maintenance of the spatial relationship(s) between neighboring bones. Depending on the specifics of the design, the motion between skeletal segments may be increased, reduced, returned to a normal physiology state or modulated in any desired manner.
Surgical reconstruction of the bony skeleton is a common procedure in current medical practice. Regardless of the anatomical region or the specifics of the reconstructive procedure, many surgeons employ an implantable device that can adjust, align and maintain the spatial relationship(s) between adjacent bones.
Whether from degenerative disease, traumatic disruption, infection or neoplastic invasion, alteration in the anatomical relationships between the spinal vertebras can cause significant pain, deformity and disability. Spinal disease is a major health problem in the industrialized world and the surgical treatment of spinal pathology is an evolving discipline. The traditional surgical treatment of abnormal vertebral motion has been the complete immobilization and bony fusion of the involved spinal segment. An extensive array of surgical techniques and implantable devices has been formulated to achieve complete immobilization.
The growing experience with spinal fusion has shed light on the long-term, consequences of vertebral immobilization. It is now accepted that fusion of a specific spinal level will increase the load on, and the rate of degeneration of, the spinal segments immediately above and below the fused level. As the number of spinal fusion operations have increased, so have the number of patients who require extension of their fusion to the adjacent, degenerating levels. The second procedure necessitates re-dissection through the prior, scarred operative field and carries significantly greater risk than the initial procedure while providing a reduced probability of pain relief. Further, extension of the fusion will increase the load on the motion segments that now lie at either end of the fusion construct and will accelerate the rate of degeneration at those levels. Thus, spinal fusion begets additional, future fusion surgery.
In view of the proceeding, there is a growing recognition that segmental spinal fusion and complete immobilization is an inadequate solution to abnormal spinal motion. Correction of the abnormal movement and preservation of spinal mobility is a more intuitive and rational treatment option. It is appropriate to employ motion correction in the initial treatment plan and reserve complete immobilization and fusion for those patients with advanced motion abnormalities that can not be corrected.